<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Book by peridotairi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102444">Like a Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotairi/pseuds/peridotairi'>peridotairi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, suna is not high</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotairi/pseuds/peridotairi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always felt like a book- a book that is open but has random words put together, so it didn't look like it had any meaning at all. And because of you, my words finally had meaning."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi ???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Sunarin!" Y/N called Suna as you saw him walking in the corridors, still a bit sleepy as usual. You could see him yawning from the distance which made you chuckle.</p><p>"Oi. Good Morning Y/N" Suna responded as he saw you. He then once again, yawned, eyes still teary from yawning.</p><p>"Did you get enough sleep, Rin? I've heard from the twins that you have morning practice today, wanna grab some coffee? Let's run to the cafe in front of school"</p><p>"Y/N, you know I always get enough sleep. Let's get some coffee but let's make it quick, I'm scared of Kita-san" He replied and chuckled a bit which made you chuckle a little too.</p><p>As you were walking back to Inarizaki with coffee in hand, you saw the twins at the entrance of the school. You were supposed to call them but you noticed that Samu's in a bit of a bad mood. Suna noticed that you were looking at the twins, he took a sip of his coffee and grabbed your wrist with his empty hand. He approached the twins,</p><p>"Oi, let's head to the club together" the twins looked surprised when Suna approached them while holding your wrist, a grin slowly formed in Tsumu's face, while Samu didn't seem to care. As usual. The usual Miya Twins.</p><p>You were kinda shocked when Samu suddenly smacked Tsumu's head, "Shut yer trap Tsumu! What's in your mind is written on your face! Now walk faster because if you didn't eat my onigiri we wouldn't be late! I'm telling Kita-san that you're the reason we're late!" Samu said, catching his breath. Atsumu gritted his teeth and then,</p><p>"Shut up, Samu! Who told you to put your onigiri on the table anyway?" Suna rolled his eyes because of Atsumu"s stupid argument.</p><p>"No, you shut up! Food is supposed to be on the table. Where do you want me to put it? In the toilet bowl? In the bathtub? On the roof?" Samu angrily replied.</p><p>Being close to the Inarizaki Volleyball Team, and the Manager, the twins fighting is not an unusual phenomenon for you, or the whole club. You and the team see the twins fighting over the dumbest things- they fight like fighting and bickering against each other is their daily vitamins. Even though they reconcile easily, it's still a bit of a headache, poor Aran-kun and Kita-san.</p><p>"Are you just gonna fight there? Then me and Y/N are going to the gym first," You heard a bit of panic in Suna's voice, so you looked around and you saw Kita-san in front of you and Suna.</p><p>"Good Morning, Kita-san!" You greeted Kita, which made the twins freeze.</p><p>"Good Morning, Y/N" He replied, smiling. The twins looked at each other with a bit of fear written in their eyes.</p><p>"Let's head to the gym now?" Kita said, with the stern look in his face. You, Suna and the Twins silently followed Kita to the gym, but suddenly the Twins started laughing because of their own jokes. You sighed, "I'm not sure whether the twins are scared of Kita-san or nah, They're not scared to do nonsense bullshit and arguments but they're scared if they're getting scolded." You uttered to yourself.</p><p>"Oi, stop laughing if we get in trouble , you two-" Suna whispered to the twins. As you entered the gym, the sound of high schoolers laughing and having fun is all around the spacious gym. You smiled, because you know you will miss them when you graduate, but it's a year more that you can spend more time with these people.</p><p>That's usually how your days go, as a Second Year Student in Inarizaki High and the manager of Inarizaki High Volleyball Club. But today, something's a bit off.</p><p>You glanced at the huge banner you were supposed to wash for the team's upcoming match. You sighed, caressing the banner.</p><p>You held the team's log book, looking at their schedule for tomorrow. The Volleyball Club has a practice match scheduled. That's probably the reason why today is a bit off. Maybe they're nervous about the upcoming practice match. As you looked at Suna blocking some spikes from his teammates, you felt the racing beat of your heart pulsating from your fingertips.</p><p>"Shit, Am I anxious for the upcoming match too?" You uttered to yourself.</p><p>Yesterday ended like a hawk chasing its prey. You walked as you watched the sun gleam brightly as if it was wishing you luck for the upcoming practice match. As you arrived, Kita was already talking to them about strategies and all for the match. You smiled by the view of them sitting in a circle with Kita and Aran at the front and Coach watching them proudly.</p><p>You held the banner tightly in your arms, getting a bit nervous because the Interhigh Nationals is lurking around the corner already. As they stood up, getting ready to enter the van, your eyes met Suna's grayish-yellow gems. You gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"YN-CHAAAAN! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T MAKE ITTT!" Atsumu screamed as he jumped onto you, shifting his weight to you which almost made you both fall. You thought Tsumu wasn't as heavy as he looked, but Samu was holding his twin's jacket from the back.</p><p>"That was close, thanks Samu. But you might choke Tsumu by holding him like that" Samu tried preventing his laughter as Atsumu threw tantrums, as usual.</p><p> "We're going to be late," Suna spoke as he watched the chaos between the twins. They stopped in an instant and started walking to the vehicle, you and Suna followed, Suna still shaking his head slowly as if he's not still used with the twins.</p><p>You patted Suna's shoulders, "Good Luck, Suna" you said as you smiled. Suna's face formed a smile as he patted your head and hurriedly walked past you.</p><p>The vehicle arrived at the destination, and everyone looked at their best, as you watched Suna play, your heart once again, skipped a beat as he jumped those blocks and spiked those spikes. You didn't notice before how Suna played beautifully. You clasped your hands together, trying to keep your cool and your heart thumped like a jackhammer.</p><p>You laughed as you reminisce your high school memories, it's playing back and forth in your head as you snuggled into Suna's arms, his manly scent lingering and his long and slender fingers plays with your hair. Suna kissed your head as a chuckle escaped his lips.</p><p> "I didn't know you were head-over-heels for me that time, hon" You chuckled and jokingly slapped his arms,</p><p> "I didn't know that I already liked you that time too, hon. You were the one who made me aware of my own feelings that time," You replied as you looked at both of your hands intertwined lazily.</p><p> You smiled, remembering how Suna confessed to you five years ago.</p><p> The day after the InterHigh Nationals, as you entered the gym for afterschool club time, the lights turned off, your instant instinct was to fight whoever tries to go near you. You felt a presence near you, and you didn't hesitate to throw hands.</p><p> "Ow! Goddamnit you Sunarin!" Atsumu screamed, you were alarmed, after Atsumu's scream, someone whispered to your ear, "Y/N sorry, Atsumu's such a dumbass, go to the equipent room, he has something to tell you" Osamu said as the lights turned back on, you saw the other members standing outside the equipment room.</p><p>As you opened the equipment room, there were three of them; Aran-kun, Suna, and Kita-san. There were ten heart-shaped balloons corresponding to the color of Inarizaki's Jersey Color. When you entered, Kita and Aran tapped your shoulders and smiled at the both of you, then they went out and closed the door of the equipment room.</p><p> "Get away from the door, or else" Kita didn't even have to finish his sentence.</p><p> "Hi, Rin. Are you okay? You seem a bit nervous." You said as you clasped your hands together. You know what's about to happen.</p><p> "Y/N, I've always wanted to tell you this," Suna paused, stepping forward- closer to you.</p><p> "I always felt like a book- a book that is open but has random words put together, so it didn't look like it had any meaning at all. And because of you, my words finally had meaning." He took a deep breath, then he continued.</p><p> "To you, this is just a story. But to me, you are the reason I have one. While you fell in love with the words within my paper, I gazed back at you, staring and falling in love with every single bit of you, Y/N. So please, be with me. Keep me well written, keep this book within your grasp and let this book be your comfort, I will do my best to be the best for you " </p><p>He leaned closer to you, cupping your face. You were shocked, still processing the information. You hugged him, almost tearing up by the sincere confession he made. </p><p> "Is that a yes?" Suna asked, eyes gleaming and hopeful. You nodded, multiple times.</p><p>"Yes Suna. Please be my comfort and I will be your home" You whispered to Suna as he hugged you tighter.  </p><p>You smiled and remembered how a good five years of being with this sleepyhead has been really fun, as you cuddled with him on your couch.</p><p> "Hon, you were so sweet back in High School" You said as you played with his hair and he snuggles within your chests, hugging you.</p><p> "Hmm, Am I not as sweet as before?" He mumbled as he looked at you with his slender eyes.</p><p>"You're still as sweet, don't worry" You said as you continued to play with his hair, humming some songs. Suna's hand started trailing at your back, writing random letters using his fingers.</p><p>He planted a soft kiss on your lips and continued caressing your back,</p><p>"May I, Darling?" Suna asked, looking at you. You looked back at him and nodded, "Please do, Hon" You replied.</p><p>After you responded, he planted a kiss on your, forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally, your lips. In the shadows, his face leaned it closer to yours, You can smell the musk scent of his, he then claimed your lips, hungrily nibbling your lower lip and sucking it as if it's some kind of tasty candy he's been wanting to taste.</p><p>He then started to kiss your neck, leaving trails of marks and bite marks. The sensation was so intense that a moan escaped your lips. He once again claimed your lips then started to trail his kisses, lightly sucking on your skin. He gently caressed your chests and started teasing its crowns. He started licking your mountains, gently sucking on its crowns, making you tremble in pleasure.</p><p>His hands started travelling towards your waist and then he carried you in his arms gently planting soft kisses on your head. "Darling, the bed's more comfortable," He whispered.</p><p>As he placed you on the bed, he started removing his clothes, one by one, slowly revealing his lean yet muscular build which complimented his height well. He then slyly took off your shorts, with your underwear going along, revealing your womanhood. As he leans closer, his frame dominated yours which leaves you with a view of him and him only. He wants it that way.</p><p>The sly hands of his started travelling towards your womanhood, teasingly playing with your sensitive spot as you whimper in pleasure. He slowly inserted one finger, it was enough to send to the brim. He looked at you as he started to move his fingers, he picked up his pace and started to move his thumb, circling around your clïtoris, making your legs tremble with pleasure as moans started to slide out of your mouth.</p><p>He then withdrew his fingers from your hole and started kissing your chests, dragging his kiss slowly to your womanhood. He left gentle kisses on it. Not even long after, he started circling his tongue on your entrance, flicking his tongue from left to right sending you so much pleasure, you started grabbing onto the sheets.</p><p>The sinful tongue of his started circling around your sensitive bud, making you let out a loud moan, you gripped his brown hair as you screamed in pleasure. Pleasure caused by the sinful tongue of his. As you were about to finish, he stopped.</p><p>He held your waist and slowly welcomed himself in. He let out a groan and threw his head back as your womanhood welcomed his member. He then started moving, thrusting himself further and further within you. Your room filled with series of moans, grunts, and groans. As he went faster you knew he was near. As a loud growl escaped his lips, he pulled out his member as it shoots its seed. </p><p>Panting and sweaty, Suna buried his face at the crook of your neck, lightly kissing the marks he gave you when he was kissing you. "Does it hurt?" He asked. You chuckled and shrugged your head.</p><p>He then carried you to give you a bath, and for him to wash off as well. He then changed your clothes and placed you on the couch as he changed the sheets.</p><p>After everything, he came to a hug. He hugged you, burying his face on your neck, whispering lots of "I Love You" s he then planted a soft kiss on your head and said,</p><p>"Thank you, Y/N. For being with me along these years, you were with me when I was still in Inarizaki and still contemplating about my volleyball career, now I'm here. At Japan National Team because of you. You turned me, a mess of words to an amazing novel. I love you, always, Y/N" Then pulled you in a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>